Websites can use computing resources (e.g., servers on a cloud computing system) to store content and various functionalities of the website. Thus, when consumers (e.g., users on their smart-phones, laptops, etc.) make a request for content or to perform a function on the website, the website utilizes the computing resources to provide the requested content and/or functionalities. For example, during a golf tournament event, consumers may visit an event sponsored website to request content about a golfer. The requested information is then sent to a website server which stores the requested content and sends the requested content back to the consumer's device.
As a result, websites can experience fluctuations in content demand before, during, and after the event, such as a professional sporting tournament. The fluctuations in data/content demand from the websites can result in having too few or too many computing resources provisioned for the demand fluctuations at any given time. The demand fluctuations can be based on average amount of data demand per day and/or number of hits, i.e., each time a customer visits a website.